


That Won't Cut It

by XMarjolein19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMarjolein19/pseuds/XMarjolein19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: harry self harms and louis find out the box where he keeps his razors and lighters and he confronts him about it but harry doesnt want help etc. and fluff takes over pleaseeeeee love you.</p><p>So I may have skipped the 'he doesn't want help' part. I felt like IF (repeat I'm saying IF) a person like Harry was cutting and let someone as him help him, I think other people like you and me would feel like it's okay to have someone who will help them stop. I don't know if it will help, though. </p><p>Have fun reading this One Shot :)</p><p>P.S. Make sure to read the end notes! Xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Won't Cut It

"Alright, Louis! I'm out!" Harry called out to me. 

"Bye, babe! Make sure to bring chinese takeout when you get back!" 

"I will! Love you!" Harry called from the door. 

"Love you to-" 

I got cut off with the sound of a door slamming shut. I smiled. 

Harry and I are back to living together and it feels so natural. 

Harry had a hard day of recording today since he lost track of recording after being ill. 5 days of vomiting can be exhausting as hell. Especially when you find him in the bathroom, leaned over the toilet emptying the last bits of his stomach. So I was stuck at home today. 

Now that Harry was feeling better again, I could finally give the bathroom a good clean. It smelled of sweat in here, and it wasn't 'sex sweat' that hung in the air. So I filled a bucket with water and soap and started with the shower, cleaning the windows and the showerhead. Then the walls and cleaning the shower bottles aswell. I turned my attention to the cabinet next. I cleaned out Harry's shelf. I noticed a small blue box at the very back of it. I grabbed it and slowly lifted the lid off of it. I noticed razors. A few were used. Not too bad. But one was completely covered in blood. 

He couldn't be. 

No no. 

This surely wasn't Harry. Of course Harry wasn't good at handling the bad comments on the internet but that is lead him to this. I saw a droplet of water on the razor and that's when I noticed that I was crying. I didn't find Harry the one for hurting himself in this way. I actually thought he was handling the bad comments fairly well, now that we're back to living together. I didn't notice anything weird about him either. Was he so good at covering it up? He was wearing bracelets a lot lately and a lot long sleeved shirts too. 

So that's where the bracelets were for. 

I wiped my tears away and got out of the door. I got in my car up to the closest jewellery store I could find. I bought two bracelets. One for Harry and one for me. They were the exact same. They were the same ones that we have with the rest of the boys, this one was red not blue and it had a silver charm on Harry's engraved with 'I love you'. 

I didn't got to cleaning again, I just left the stuff as it was. I just sat downstairs on the couch with the box in my lap. I heard keys jingling in the lock and soon a door opened. 

"Louis I'm ho-ome" he screamed and I could hear the smile on his face. 

I didn't call out to him like I normally do, I just stayed silent instead. 

"Lou, babe?" I heard Harry say and the tearduckts flowed over again. Harry was stood frozen in the doorway now, a shocked expression on his face. I know I had to say at least something but I couldn't bring myself to. I loced my eyes to Harry's wrists and there were a lot of bracelets covering his wrists. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands, moving the bracelets away to see the thin lines the razor had been touched. I didn't let Harry's hand go as I walked upstairs, dragging him with me. Harry's face was still full of shock and silent tears came out of his eyes. 

I removed the old bracelets, one by one and I slowly kissed his wrists after. I had to let go of Harry's hand to move myself across the room for the bracelet and as I found it, I went to sit next to Harry again. 

"I know it's hard, and I know it sucks but if you ever feel like cutting again and I'm not present next to you. Just look at this,okay?" I said as I secured the bracelet on his wrist. 

I took a deep sigh to control my tears and continued.

"And you'll know that I love you. Whatever you do." I said and that's where I hit a nerve. 

Harry broke down completely and he clutched himself to me. I held him and made sure we both were in a comfertable position in bed. I held Harry as he cried and soon he had no tears and breath left. I laid down next to him and stroked his curls. He sniffled a few times before he decided to speak up. "Recording went so horrible, Louis. And when I finally could go home I just needed to, Lou." He said, his voice cracking. 

I pulled him closer and hushed him untill he was done crying. It was my turn to speak up now. 

"You know I love you, right?" I asked and he nodded and I nodded, because he knew that someone loved him and that was good, really good. 

"And if you ever need to touch those blades again, you'll tell me right?" I asked and I felt him nod. 

"Okay" 

I nodded and we just held eachother. We both had someone who made us feel loved and that's what most important.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has to touch a razor to feel relieved, please think about it next time what you're planning to do. I'm not gonna say that it's good, but I won't say it's bad either. Think about you're boy- or girlfriend, if you have one and if you don't thats okay. I don't have a boyfriend either. Think about the people who YOU care about because they love you back just as much ❤Stay Strong Xxx Marjolein


End file.
